


Body Parts

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, Poetry, Senryu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two senryu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Holmes created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; Sherlock property of Moffat and Gatiss, and the BBC.

 

* * *

 

Sherlock has green eyes

  
(next time store them

  
in the fridge)

 

* * *

         

 Cupid's bow lips

  
shoot The Woman down

 

* * *


End file.
